freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
Klasky Csupo
Scare Factor Graffiti: Low to medium, How abrupt it is may creep a few people out, but it's harmless, compared to the next logo. Mario dsi sprite.png *Graffiti With Robot Music: Low to high, The audio from the 2nd logo may catch more than a few off guard, but it's still quite tame. *Robot/Splaat: Medium to nightmare. Splaat looks somewhat creepy, the ink splatter is jarring, and the rest of the logo is random and disjointed. Children will probably find the logo nightmare-inducing (though some can find it funny), though adults might find it merely annoying. None for those used to it. * Movie Splaat: High to nightmare. the added bonus of Splaat smiling can be even more unsettling. The black background and unexpected transition from the credits to the logo doesn't help. The scare factor is lower for those who expected this and/or are not freaked out by the normal logo. * Russian Variant: Medium to nightmare again, but could raise for those not expecting it. *'Still Version:' None, as it skips Splaat altogether, which makes it much less scary for those who are scared of the normal logo. *2003 Rooster logo: Low, The rooster screaming and loud music can bother some, but this is an improvement over the previous logo. *Present Logo: High to nightmare.The sound effects and Splaat suddenly jumping onto the screen may catch you off-guard. None for those used to it. Trivia. - Strangely, the KC Splaat logo appeared on early airings of a SpongeBob episode "Wet Painters/Krusty Krab Training Video" since May 10th, 2002. The error was later corrected in 2006 when it was replaced by the United Plankton Pictures logo. - Continuing on these Strange Events, the KC Splaat logo is also appearing after the credits of Hey Arnold! instead of the Snee-oosh logo on TeenNick's The Splat night events. - On the Pilot episode of the Wild Thornberrys, The Graffiti logo has the Robot Jingle -In 2012, the face was given the name "Splaat" and was also given arms and legs. He stars in his own webseries called "RoboSplaat!", voiced by Greg Cipes. -Bizarrely, on Russian airings of As Told by Ginger, the Splaat logo was dubbed over by a grouchy-sounding male voiceover, who speaks over the logo's music. The timing and tone of this varies depending on the episode, since new voiceovers were recorded for every episode. On later episodes, this version has an echo effect. Gallery Graffiti Logo.jpg Klasky Csupo Robot.png MovieLogo.jpg KlaskyCsupoSplaat.jpg Splaat.jpg RoosterLogo.jpg KlaskyCsupo.jpg Movie2.jpg Klaskycsupowrongcolor.jpg|Klasky Csupo has the wrong color? Klaskycsupogreen.jpg|Klasky Csupo has the wrong color? But this time it is green and Right Mirrored. KLaSKY.jpg NicktoonsUK1.jpg NicktoonsUK2.jpg Rooster.jpg Klasky csupo robot 19.png|Klasky Csupo is cool|link=Splaat Klasky Csupo YKSSKY.jpg|Ykssky Oqpo? Klasky Csupo New Logo.png|Klasky csupo new|link=Klasky Csupo New Logo KlaskyCsupoSplaat.jpg|Splaat Staj 0.jpg Fan-art Klaskycsuporemake.jpg Splaathuman.jpg Klasky.jpg KlaskyCsupoSun.jpg KlaskyCsupoScratch.jpg Creepy Csupo.jpg Csupo.jpg Cutecsupo.jpg KlaskyCsupoFan.jpg|Really fan art. 1464559504669-469515867.jpg|Klasky csupo in glame. 163391542_100x80.png|Klasky Csupo in sonicandbobby's project KLASKY CSUPO REMAKE NEW LOGO.png KLASKY CSUPO SCRATCH.png Klasky csupo robot 33.png Klasky csupo logo remake by genesismasterda-d7wvd99.png Klasky csupo 3d 13.png Klasky Csupo 17.png Klasky csupo splaat logo 28.png Klasky Csupo New Logo.png Klasky csupo robot 19.png Snapshot 221.png|Why is Splaat has Red Read's Eyes??? Videos Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:Yellow Logos Category:Blue Logos Category:Black Logos Category:Purple Logos Category:Scary logos that debuted in 1982 Category:1982 Category:1983 Category:1984 Category:1985 Category:1986 Category:1987 Category:1988 Category:1989 Category:1990 Category:1991 Category:1992 Category:1993 Category:1994 Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:2019 Category:Logos that scare Katara (Avatar:The Last Airbender Worlds) Category:Logos that scare me Category:Logos That Make Gray Fullbuster fry Category:Logos with splats of black liquid Category:Logos that make Katara bleed to death while Natsu Dragneel screams in horror. Category:Logos that Turn Prince Zuko into a Dark Signer. Dark Prince Zuko for the win. Category:Logos so fucking scary that Avatar Aang screams so hard while Zuko is sleeping. And Zuko is awakened. Category:Logos that scare Count Duckula Category:Logos that make Junior Eurovision Singers Cry (except for all Ukrainian Junior Eurovision Singers) Category:Logos that scare Wubbzy Category:Logos that Wubbzy likes Category:Logos that Wubbzy hates Category:Logos that scare Hatsune Miku Category:Logos that makes Hatsune Miku crying Category:Logos that make Hatsune Miku cry Category:Logos that makes Hatsune Miku sad Category:Logos that scare Larry the Cucumber Category:Logos that scare Bob Larry and Junior Category:Logos that scare Woody (BFDI) Category:Logos that scare Tennis Ball (BFDI) Category:Logos That Make Gray Fullbuster and Juvia Lockser cry Category:Logos that make pichu cry Category:Logos that scare the children Category:Logos that scare Chebbycraft34 Category:Logos that Turn Thomas the train into Dark Thomas the tank engine. Category:Logos that Turn Bob the Builder into Engineer (TF2. ) Category:Heart Attack Ranked Logos Category:Logos that gets yoshi to change the channel to golf Category:Logos that are so freaking scary that you get sent to airship for The Koopalings. Baby Mario takes Mega Construx too seriously and You Get Sent To Playmobil The Movie Category:Logos that scare Chiller Anime Block (Channel-tan) Category:Russian Logos Category:For once, please stop with the useless categories please. IT AIN'T HELPING THIS WIKI GET BETTER!!! Category:Logos so scary that everyone FUCKING DIES Category:Logos that scare Eevee Category:Logos that make Felix The Cat, Tom, Garfield, Slyvester, Doraemon, Meowth, Gumball and Jibanyan become so happy and party hard! Category:Logos That Similar to Klasky Csupo Category:Logos that make you take a dump out of Gertie’s face that she gets so excited from the fear poop that she turns into Fucktie Category:Logos that make Capucine turn into Shitucine Category:Pages with constant useless shit categories Category:Democratic People's Republic of Korea Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:Logos that scare King Dedede Category:Logos that scare Jon Arbuckle Category:Logos that scare Waluigi Category:Logos so scary THX Logo fucks your ass And you go away and take a crap in Zachery’s face and he gets so happy he makes Microsoft Windows Zachery Game about poop Category:Logos that Jumpscare Leila Category:Logos that cannot scare Luke Category:Logos that gives teddie a beary big heart attack Category:Logos that makes johnny test run Category:Shit on you NIGGERR UUUUUUUUUUUUUU Category:Logos that Kevin Martinez cries at Category:Logos that make Kevin angry Category:Logos that make you wanna fuck you out that Goofy shits his pants and Mmmmm...creamy! And then Peppa pig meme Category:Taken From Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Mickey's Easter Egg Hunt 2007 DVD Category:Taken from "Rugrats" Category:Logos that scare Sokka Avatar The Last Airbender and makes hin shit his dick Category:Zuko Aang Katara Sokka's worst nightmares Category:Logos that scare Aang Katara and Sokka and make them cry for dear life and Prince Zuko has to do the Heimlich manever on Sokka because he choked on Robbie Rotten's dick and suck his pussy and Sokka's head blows up and Zuko roars like the Hulk Category:Aang Katara Sokka and Zuko's worst nightmares Category:Logos that Scare Katara and Natsu Category:Die